Missao Impossivel!
by Missyxinha
Summary: N pensem q tm a hvr cm o 007 LOOOL n n e... e sbr Draco e aquelas personagens q nos conhecemos...Vai hvr uma missao de Draco q vai ser impossivel para ele.. leiam e descubram


Olaaa! Bem… resolvi fazer uma história nova… porque senão sei que as pessoas não vão ler muito a da joanne swann porque não deve ser tão interessante como o harry potter não é?

Pois mas esta história vai ser diferente… um final diferente… não vai ser como aquelas de draco/ hermione… pois esta e draco/ ginny

E a história está inspirada num certo filme LOL

Leiam e reviews…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Numa manhã bela de Verão… onde às 6.00 da manhã já se encontrava aquele sol que Ginny tanto amava.

Ginny, já tinha acabo o 7º… encontrava-se a trabalhar para o ministério, mas esta não tirava da sua cabeça, aquele certo sonho… ser auror! Mas a sua família, sempre sonhou em ter uma mulher da família a trabalhar no ministério… e assim aconteceu… Ginny deixou-se levar, e nunca pode realizar o seu sonho… já era tarde demais.

Hermione sua melhor amiga, nunca teve esse problema, já que os seus pais eram muggles e não percebiam nada do mundo mágico… por isso ela encontrava-se já há 2 anos na profissão de sonho… e como sempre teve a sorte grande… também se encontrava casada e era com Draco… o amor da sua vida! Nunca mas nunca pensou em 1 dia... estar junto de Draco… pois a família de Draco, nunca aceitou o amor destes. Lucius, pai de Draco… tentou de tudo para os separar, mas nunca o conseguiu e neste momento encontra-se com Lord Voldemort!

Nessa manhã, Ginny como sempre levantou-se por volta das 6.30 e arranjou-se, como o costume, e ao sair para o trabalho, dá de caras com a ultima pessoa que pensava voltar a ver… Harry Potter!

Harry Potter, quando acabou o seu 7º ano partiu de imediato para Portugal, pois tinha sido convidado para jogar na equipa de Quidditch, em Portugal…

Harry Potter, como sempre, escondeu os seus sentimentos acerca de Ginny, sempre disse para si mesmo que não gostava desta, mas o coração, claro, sabe o que sente… e Harry Potter pela 1ª vez na vida seguiu o seu coração e voltou para Inglaterra de encontro à sua amada.

Harry sempre pensou que esta o amasse de igual maneira e que nunca o tinha esquecido, mas ai é que ele se enganava, pois Ginny, tinha o esquecido, e disse para si mesma que nunca mais o queria ver, mas não se pode mandar no destino e assim aconteceu…

Nessa manhã que parecia que nada poderia acontecer, pois estava tudo muito sereno, aparece-lhe Harry e este, de imediato, lançou-se a ela para lhe dar um beijo… Esta mal o viu nem conseguiu abrir boca, ela não saberia o que fazer… o único sentimento que lhe vinha era pura raiva por isso, fechou-lhe a porta na cara e saiu pela janela, indo a correr para casa de mione, deixando 1 Harry boquiaberto de tal recepção.

Hermione e Draco, ainda se encontravam a dormir, pois só teriam de ir para o trabalho às 8.30

Draco foi quem lhe foi abrir a porta, esta não sabendo que era este, caiu-lhe nos braços a chorar.

Draco ficou espantado… o que é que se passava? A miúda deve tar louca, só pode!

Ginny ao reparar que se encontrava nos braços de Draco, ficou embaraçadíssima e disse entre soluços:

- Des-cul-pa… pen-sa-va que-era a mi-o-ne

- Não faz mal, mas olha ela agora está a dormir, se quiseres podes esperar por ela na sala, ou podes voltar mais tarde…

- Eu es-pe-ro…

Draco, sem saber o que fazer mais, foi-se arranjar, e aproveitou ficando a fazer companhia a Ginny, até que não aguentou mais de curiosidade e perguntou-lhe:

- Podias me dizer porque é q estás assim? Acho que tenho o direito de saber depois do que se passou!

Draco, faz um sorriso terno, ficando a olhar para os olhos de Ginny, que transbordavam de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim dava para ver os seus lindos olhos castanhos…

Ginny, vendo aquele sorriso enternecedor, teve um ligeiro arrepio, deixando-a embaraçada, mas limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e tentou falar sem soluçar:

- Foi o… harry… ele voltou e foi até minha casa, fiquei sem gota de sangue!

Draco, levantou uma sobrancelha, e revirou os olhos.

- Tão ele não deveria estar em Portugal? E tu não o tinhas esquecido?

- Pois, devia lá estar, e nunca deveria ter saído de lá… sim eu esqueci-o, mas ele tentou-me beijar, mas eu naquele momento apenas senti raiva e fugi.

A Draco, só lhe apetecia rir, mas saberia que ia magoar Ginny, por isso sentou-se ao lado dela e pôs a cabeça desta encostada ao seu peito, ficando espantado consigo mesmo por não saber a razão de tal acto.

Ginny, sentiu-se estranha ao estar tão perto de Draco, nunca tinha-lhe acontecido isto, era uma sensação estranha, ela sentia-se bem com ele, mas ela própria nunca tinha gostado lá muito deste depois do ele tinha feito a Mione, depois de algumas traições. Mas nesse momento estava bem com ele, não sabia a razão.

Mas foi nesse mesmo momento, que Hermione entrou na sala, e ficou boquiaberta com tal visão e só teve tempo de dizer:

- O que é que se está a passar aqui? – de imediato saiu porta fora, pegando no carro e indo para algum sitio que eles desconheciam.

Draco, nesse momento, não lhe apeteceu nada ir atrás dela, achou que não tinha tal razão por isso apenas levantou-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e disse para Ginny:

- Hm… não te preocupes com ela, ela fica bem…

Queres que te dê boleia para o trabalho?

Ginny abanou a cabeça e saíram os dois rumo ao ministério.

Draco, não trabalhava para o Ministério, claro nem nunca lhe teria passado tal ideia, ele sempre fora 1 pouco fora-da-lei… por isso trabalhava para Lord Voldemort, mas claro sem Mione saber disso, porque senão esta punha-o fora de casa.

Nesse dia, Draco, não sabia o que lhe esperava, depois do que se tinha sucedido, pensou que o dia não poderia ser pior.

Lord Voldemort, encontrava-se bastante irritado pois sabia da chegada de Harry, e agora não poderia desperdiçar a hipótese de o matar, mas para isso, teria de armar-lhe uma armadilha, e Voldemort já sabia qual e para isso iria precisar da ajuda de Draco.

A armadilha deste, era aprisionar pessoas de quem ele gostava, e até se fosse preciso matá-las, e havia um caso desses, e seria o próprio Draco a ter de fazê-lo…

- Draco hoje tenho uma missão muito importante para ti, não é preciso concretizares hoje, mas ficas de imediato avisado.

Como já deves saber, Harry Potter está de volta, por isso, não posso perder tal oportunidade, mas para isso precisarei da tua ajuda, para montarmos uma armadilha… e tu irás ter que matar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem e fica por aqui lol… não têm nada de especial… mas por agora fica o suspanse… quem é que será? Han? LOOL Bem reviews e tal… ok?


End file.
